


Alligators in Space!

by GreyMichaela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Seriously this is so cracky, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for josefir, who did an adorable piece of art and wanted a backstory on the poster hanging on the wall.  I ran with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alligators in Space!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this precious [piece](http://josefir.tumblr.com/post/118320077965/can-someone-write-me-a-fic-where-sam-and-gabe) here because I loved it and the poster made me laugh.

**ALLIGATORS IN SPACE!**

 

The words were lurid, splashed on a black poster above a UFO beaming a distressed looking reptile aboard its ship.

Despite Sam’s rush to get to his next class, he couldn’t help but stop and stare at the poster. _What the hell?  Who even comes up with the idea of alligators in space to begin with?_

“Open auditions start at four,” a cheerful voice said from his elbow, and Sam jumped. A short young man held out a hand, his golden eyes bright and what looked like a permanent smile on his face. “You’re a good-looking guy, you should try out for the lead.  I’m Gabriel, I wrote this little masterpiece.”

Sam accepted the hand, glancing back at the poster.  “Sam. I’m not… I don’t really do much… acting.”

Gabriel cocked his head, a speculative gleam in his eyes.  “Pity.  Would you like to try out for the alligator?  You’re long enough to fit into the costume!”

Sam sputtered and took a quick step back, adjusting the bag that hung on his shoulder. “What?  _No_. No, I don’t want to be the alligator. Thank you.  I have to go.”  He made his escape and he could feel Gabriel’s eyes on his back as he dashed down the hallway.

He sat through economics and only listened with half an ear as his professor droned on. The rest of his brain was taken up with the way Gabriel’s mouth quirked up when he smiled, and the chestnut hair that fell forward over those eyes that couldn’t possibly actually be _golden_ , could they?  It had to be a trick of the light.

After class, Sam found himself heading towards the auditorium.  Music was playing from the huge room as he approached.  _It’s just curiosity_ , he told himself.  _I just… want to know what the alligator costume looks like_.

He peeked around the door as the music cut off.

“No, Hannah,” Gabriel said, despair dripping from his voice.  “I do _not_ want you to ad-lib that bit. Say it the way I wrote it, please.”

Sam could hear a softer, female voice from on the stage, and Gabriel clutched at his hair, making it stand on end.

“The alligator represents man’s struggle against nature, Hannah, and it also represents an ending and a beginning, it contains both death and life, and… you know what? Just take it from the top.”

Sam edged inside, intrigued in spite of himself.  Gabriel was pacing in front of the stage as a dark-haired girl stood in front of him, confusion in every line of her body.

“ _Why_ aren’t my lights working?” Gabriel demanded, and a harried young man jerked his head up.

“I’m _trying_ , Gabe, I just… I can’t seem to get this bit to talk to the floodlights, and I’ve almost got it, I’m sure I do.” He disappeared into the tangle of wiring and sound equipment at the base of the stage and Gabriel whimpered.

Sam dropped his bag and hurried down the aisle, crouching next to the beleaguered technician.

“Have you tried rerouting it through the auxiliary cables?” he asked.  

The other man shook his head, hope dawning on his face.

“Want me to see if I can help?” Sam said, and the young man nodded desperately.

“Andy, take a break,” Gabriel said from beside Sam’s shoulder, making him jump.

Andy scrambled upright and dashed away before Gabriel could change his mind and Sam slanted a smile at Gabriel.

“I thought you weren’t interested in theater,” Gabriel said as he watched Sam’s hands, deftly plugging and unplugging various cables and wires.

“I said I wasn’t an _actor_ ,” Sam said. He plugged in one final set of wires and nodded.  “Try it now.”

Gabriel pointed at Hannah, who hurried to the wall and flipped a switch.  Everyone blinked in the sudden glare of the floodlights on at full strength, and Gabriel laughed out loud, dropped his clipboard, and kissed Sam full on the mouth.

Sam blinked, startled, and then grinned at him.

“Please join my crew,” Gabriel said, clasping his hands to his chest, his eyes pleading, and oh God, they really _were_ golden, even in artificial lighting.  “Please, oh please, Sam, join my crew.”

Sam swallowed hard. “One condition.”

“Anything. Name it.  Firstborn son.  Land and titles.  You want it, it’s yours,” Gabriel said fervently.

“You go on a date with me,” Sam said.

Gabriel’s mouth fell open and he blinked several times.  “ _Me_?” he finally managed. “You don’t want, say, the gorgeous Hannah, or maybe her equally gorgeous brother Castiel?  You sure you want to go on a date with the short, plain, pudgy one?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Sam said. “What do you say?”

Gabriel stared at him for a minute, and then his lips curved up.  “I’m free this Friday,” he said.

 

They dated for the rest of the year, and the following year managed to secure a room together. The poster stayed above their couch and Gabriel could always be counted on to tell the story of how alligators in space were the reason they’d fallen in love.

Sam bought a small plush alligator and presented it with the ring when he proposed, the day they both graduated from college.

(Gabriel said yes.)


End file.
